Goodbye
by NightOwlCity
Summary: Link needed to borrow Epona to find a lost friend. He would have to leave the one he loves most but she knows that he will return and be home with her again.


**Author's note:**

**This came into my head one day and I starting writing it. Had a really nice time writing it actually! This is a Malon and Link story (my favourite pairing in Zelda!). It is a few months after Ocarina of Time and right before Link leaves to go find Navi. Hopefully you enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I don't own The Legend of Zelda nor do I own the picture. The game is owned by Nintendo and the picture is MalonXLink by RoterTiger(you can find it on deviantart).**

* * *

><p>The life of Lon Lon Ranch never dulled at any time of day. Though nothing ever changes, there is life everywhere that brings a joy to the people who work there. No one really visits this ranch even though everyone passes by it on their way to the town market; for there was no reason to visit. There was only one who visited every now and then. In reality, this young boy has only visited the ranch a little more than ten times but that was more than any other. This young boy had come for a purpose and walked in with determination in his eyes.<p>

The boy walked through the entrance; passing under the sign that reads: "Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch: Home to the famous Lon Lon Milk". There were buildings on either side of the road with a gate at the very end. The gate was open (as it always was during the day) and the smell of fertilized grass filled the air around. A door opened with a soothing creak that brought out how old the hinges were. A tall, lean, man with a stern face, full of disgust, came walking out of the door; slamming it closed with his foot. He carried a bucket of water and a mop from cleaning the cow pen that lies in the building; his clothes looking as dirty as if he had just come from the sewers. He noticed the boy wearing a green tunic with brown boots and a green hat that hung off from the back that flowed through with the wind. He carried a small sword and a shield that looked a bit big for the kid's age but the look from the boy gave the feeling that he could handle it.

The man snorts and called out to the kid, "Well what do you want you brat?" His voice was full of spite, not even trying to hide it from the boy.

The green clothed boy walked forward and stops in front of the man, "Don't worry Ingo," the boy replied casually; ignoring the harsh tone of the tall adult, "Just here to ask something of Talon."

Ingo gave a quick hateful laugh and walked off to the gate to finish the rest of his job. The green clothed boy watched Ingo go and then proceeded into the door straight across from the one Ingo had left from. The room was full of white as the cuccos scattered around the room. The sound of the cuccos crow filled the room to the point that one would wonder how anyone would get any sleep with all these cuccos. Hay covered the floor and a counter off to the right stood three cuccos known as the "special cuccos" of Lon Lon Ranch. In front of the counter (and the cuccos) sat an older man, close to his late 40's, his back against the wall. His beard and hair were messy and his blue and red clothes were covered in stains of mud and other stains that no one would probably wanted to know about. The man was asleep and was surprisingly unaffected by all of the cuccos around him. The boy shook his head as he walked to the man. He cupped his hands and gave off a great yell, "Talon! Wake up!"

The man awoke in a start, startled by the sudden yell interrupting his nap. He looked around frantically until his head focused on the boy in front of him. "What in tarnation Link! What was that for?" Talon cried. After his little outburst, Talon gave a big yawn and stood up, stretching himself awake from his nice nap.

"So what could I do for ya Link?" Talon asked looking down to the boy in front of him.

"I was wondering if you could let me borrow Epona," Link replied.

Talon put his hand up to his chin, rubbing it as in thought. Not too long after, Talon spoke "I don't know about that," Talon said. "I can't simply give her away to someone as young as you. Even though Epona likes you, I can't just hand her out."

The look of determination didn't leave the young boy's eyes. He gave Talon a challenging stare that told him the boy would not back down until he got what he wanted. Talon sighed in defeat, looking down at the floor, knowing he is going to give his daughters favorite horse away.

"OK," Talon responded hesitantly. He looks back to Link's face giving the boy a nod of acceptance, "Epona should be out where the other horses are. Knowing Malon, she'll be with her as well. Epona's yours if you can convince her**.**" Talon gave a chuckle as Link's face grew red at the mention of Malon. 'Ah how I used to be like that' Talon thought to himself and a small grin appeared on his face though barely noticeable.

Link gave a nod and smiled at the old man. "Thank you Talon," Link said happily and ran towards the door and onto the outside.

Link passed through the gate that led into the pen where the horses reside. The big open area barely contained anything besides the circle of fence containing the horses, the dirt track around, and a building off to the far corner of the field. Link smiled remembering all the times he's been here, in both the present and in the future where his adventure had grown the man he now is - even though physically he is still a young boy. He walked through the gate into the fenced area and heard the familiar tune that Malon had always sung whenever she was with Epona. It was a tune that her mother once taught her. She had taught it to Link when they had first met and became a connection between the young boy and the horse.

The redhead was in the middle with her back towards Link. Her white dress flowed gracefully in the wind as she swayed holding her hands up to her chest. A red horse stood beside her with a white mane that stood out from the rest of the horses. Epona lifted her head as Link walked up. She gave a short neigh as she walked over to the young boy. Link put his hand up to pet Epona and gave a smile. Malon turned and approached Link; smiling as she sees him. Link looks towards Malon and returns the smile making her heart flutter as the heat rises to her face.

"Hello Fairy Boy," Malon said playfully. "What brings you by?"

Link's smile fades and his face turns serious as he looks at Malon with eyes fired with determination. Malon had always loved seeing that face. Although, she felt that this was different from the others. The look always gave a feel of protection and a feel of selflessness as he would go and help in whatever he can. This time, though, it felt more stubborn than protective. Malon grew worried and knew what Link would ask before he said it.

Link said the words that Malon had feared to hear: "I need to borrow Epona," Link states firmly giving no reason to object.

Malon could feel the tears coming but she forced them down just for Link. She knew how stubborn he could be sometimes and knew the cause he was going for. The pain inside her heart had grown and she was broken to hear those words for it meant that Link was leaving. Malon didn't want Link to leave and wanted him to stay with her and she wanted to convince him too but she knew it would be for naught. Link told her about what he was going to do for weeks ever since his fairy had left him. She holds a hand close to her heart and clings to it trying to mold the wounds close together.

"I… I guess you're going then," Malon spoke softly but barely enough for Link to hear. She clings tighter to her chest trying to hold the tears from coming as she looks at Link.

"Yes," Link replied. He looked off to the side full of regret of having to leave. Link's body started to hurt but nothing hurt more than his heart that ached to stay. He looked back to Malon who stopped trying to keep her tears back and were now streaming down her face. Link puts his hand up to her and wipes a few of them off her cheek. Malon raised her head and Link gave a sad smile. The tears came faster as Malon clings onto Link sobbing into his clothes. Link looked down at the crying redhead and slowly stroked her hair before putting his arms around her. Malon felt the warmth of the hug and soon her sobbing had stopped. She gave a deep breathe; taking in Link's scent that she would never forget nor wanted to.

"I have to get going," Link whispered softly to Malon.

Malon looked up into his eyes and gave a nod. She stepped away and wiped the remaining tears that crowded her face. She looked at Epona and reached out to pet her red body. It felt so warm under her fingers.

"How long will you be gone Link?" she asked.

Link thought about it before giving a response. He really didn't know how long he would be. "I don't know," he replied.

Malon lowered her head and gave a sad sigh. "I see," she murmured.

Malon asked Link if she could accompany him to the entrance and he nodded. She walked alongside Link while Link tugged Epona gently with them. For a moment, her hand brushed against Link and slowly the two hands intertwine together.

Malon stops Link right in front of the door to the house. "I want to give something to you," Malon said. "It won't take long but I'll have to grab it from my room, "and giving Link no time to answer, she ran inside. Link waited patiently, petting Epona as he waited. Not too long after she went inside, Malon came back out and ran to Link wrapping a yellow scarf around his neck, tying it from the front.

"It's not much but I want you to have this," Malon said while tying the scarf. The scarf was her own and she always wore it but she at least wanted him to have something to keep him warm and for a memento to her. "You need something warm around that neck Fairy Boy" she teased giving a playful grin. "You bring this back though, you hear? I want this back and I want it in top condition you hear!" Malon poked her finger against his chest, emphasizing her point.

Link smiled back. The scarf felt really soft against his skin and was warm around his neck. "Thank you Malon," he said gratefully.

"You better mister!" she scolded.

She gave him a hard look but Link couldn't help but smile. Malon's face grows red and she looks away.

"Hurry up or you're going to be late Link!" she said quickly grabbing his hand and tugging him forward.

They walked to the entrance of the ranch. Link squeezed Malon's hand before trying to let go. Malon seized his hand in hers and brought them to her chest. She looked up, tears filling her eyes again.

"Come home," she said. "Promise me you'll come home ok?"

Link gives a nod. "I promise I will," Link says firmly. "I promise."

Malon smiles and leans in giving Link a kiss on the cheek. "Please do," she responded.

Malon lets go of Link's hand reluctantly smiling happily at Link's flushed face. Link shakes out of his daze and climbs up onto Epona. He looks down to Malon and gave a wide grin; one Malon has seen many times and adores.

"Wait for me," Link said.

Malon nods. "I will."

Link smiled and gives a "hyaa" and kicked Epona forward in the direction of Market Town. Malon watched him. She put a hand to her chest. "I will wait no matter how long it takes so please Link, come home."

* * *

><p>Princess Zelda stood in front of the drawbridge that led the way into Market Town. Her purple dress flowed from the wind around and her blonde hair, free from her head dress, was also caught from the wind. She held a blue ocarina in her left hand holding it tightly but not enough to break it. She heard a neigh of a horse and looked towards where the sound came from. She saw a red horse with a familiar Kokiri who helped save the kingdom from the evil Gerudo king Ganondorf. The horse stopped as The Hero of Time pulled back with the reins. He hopped off of the horse and walked to Zelda.<p>

"I take it you have everything prepared now," Zelda said nodding her head to indicate the horse.

Link started blushing and looks away from Zelda giving a nod. The princess walked up to Link, holding the blue ocarina with both hands as she holds it up to her mouth.

"I told you that I wanted you to have the Ocarina of Time," Zelda said firmly. "Before you leave, I want you to learn this song to have with you. It may help you in your travels." With that, Zelda brings the Ocarina of Time to her mouth and begins to play the song that will change time: The Song of Time.

After Zelda played it, she handed the ocarina to Link. Link takes it and played The Song of Time bringing it into memory. Link looked at the ocarina before putting it away in his pack. Link looked behind him at the ranch for some time in silence. His face had a distant look on his face. Zelda could guess what he was thinking about.

Link turned around opening his mouth to speak. "Zelda…." Link said awkwardly, trailing off. "Could you-"

"Yes," Zelda interrupted. "You shouldn't have to worry. I will make sure she is safe."

Link's eyes widen in shock before looking warm and kind. He gave a happy smile. "Thank you Zelda," he said gratefully.

"Wait Link," the princess said, stopping Link before he hopped on the horse. "Why do you want to find Navi?"

Link looked down, his face looking sad. "Because," he said. "I need to tell her 'thank you'. But I also need to tell her goodbye since I never had a chance before."

Zelda nodded, understanding what Link wanted to do. "Just come back to Hyrule soon Link," she replied. "There are some who want you here again."

Link smiled and nodded turning to hop back onto Epona. Once on, he looked down to Zelda and gave a firm nod. Zelda smiled and nodded back. The Hero of Time kicked Epona and flew off into the distance toward the Kokiri Forest in hopes of finding his lost friend.

Malon watched as Link passed by the ranch, giving a happy smile as she stood there to wait for Link's return.

* * *

><p><strong>8 years later<strong>

Malon was standing by the entrance of the ranch as she did every day for the past eight years. She made a daily routine to come to the entrance in the morning, waiting for Link to return home and back to her. She would stand hoping he would come home for a time before having to go work in the ranch for the rest of the day. It was very nice morning during the spring season as she watched the horizon looking for any signs of the red horse and the green clothed boy. Again, as with all the other days, Link hadn't returned. Saddened, Malon returned and started her work on the ranch.

Malon never had many men talk about marriage with her. There were some who had proposed but she kindly turned them down stating that she was waiting for someone. After all these years, she never gave up hope that Link would return and she would be back into his loving embrace. She was inside taking care of the cuccos when she heard her father outside and a horse snorting. She heard another voice that sounded deeper but had a familiar tone to it.

"Where have you been my boy?" Malon heard her father say behind the door.

The voice gave a quick laugh. "It's a long story Talon. One that would take quite a while to tell but you will very much enjoy it." He gave another laugh and Talon joined with him.

Malon rushed to the door and pulled it open. She saw who her father was talking to and stopped in shock. She stood in the doorway still holding the door as she stared at the young man in front of her. He wore a green tunic, holding a metal shield and a blade shimmering with gold. He had a green hat that hung off of the back of his head that flowed with the wind and blonde hair that stuck out from the sides. He had blue eyes that looked of experience and compassion and pointed ears of a Hylian and tied around his neck was a yellow scarf that looked well cared for. Next to the man was a red horse with a saddle sitting next to him.

The young man turned to the door as and saw Malon standing there. He gave a big smile. Tears welled up in Malon's eyes and her heart skipped a beat at the site of his smile. She rushed to him and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and they stood like that for what seemed like forever. They pulled back, arms still around each other. Malon looked into Link's eyes and gave a huge smile. They leaned in together until their lips met each other. Their kiss sent volts of stimulation into both of them as they felt their hearts beat happily. They pulled away from their kiss, both smiling so much that their faces could not contain their mouths.

"Welcome home Link," Malon said happily grinning from one ear to the next.

Link smiled at the young woman, whom he would gladly spend the rest of his days with.

"I'm home."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending note:<strong>

**This was fun to write! I wanted to make a nice heartwarming story about these two since I love the pairing. I like to thank a friend of mine who helped edit this. If you can I suggest reading his fanfiction. Go find Undeadmonkey8. He does a really good job!**

**Anyways about this story. The reason I had Link come to grab Epona was because he had Epona in the flashback with Princess Zelda in Majora's Mask(when you learn the Song of Time). That is where the basis of this one shot came from actually. I wanted to write a story about Link and Malon and then I remembered the flashback and everything just fell together. Oh and about the time skip, I won't say what happened exactly(that is another story in itself) but Link did manage to find Navi after getting lost and after the events of Majora's Mask. **

**Now the reason why Malon didn't have her scarf…. Well it's in the story so I don't need to explain it haha. **

**I'm glad to have written this and it was a very fun to write it! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this as well and please give me reviews on how you think(also in case I missed some little things that could be edited haha). **

**Well I will see you all next time!**

**-NightOwlCity**


End file.
